You Won't Lose Me by XxThe Penny TreasurexX (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - O/s baseada após a famosa cena do "Eu sou o Homem de Ferro". Como Pepper tem lidado com a revelação de Tony ao mundo?


Olá! Essa _one shot_ se passa após a cena do "Eu sou o Homem de Ferro" no primeiro filme. É uma versão da **XxThe Penny TreasurexX**, quem eu gostaria de agradecer novamente por me autorizar a traduzir suas o/s. (thank you again!) Boa leitura!

* * *

_One shot - __**You Won't Lose Me**_

Uma semana havia se passado desde que Tony revelou que ele era o Homem de Ferro. As coisas têm basicamente voltado ao normal, apesar do aumento maciço de e-mails que Pepper recebia e da imprensa que ficava ao redor da mansão. Tony esteve trabalhando em sua oficina durante todo o dia e Pepper têm respondido e-mails sem parar desde esta manhã.

Pepper decidiu fazer uma pausa em seu trabalho que ela vem fazendo por oito horas seguidas e foi atrás de uma bebida. Depois de ter matado sua sede, ela sentou-se no sofá e começou a pensar novamente sobre toda a mudança. Ela sabia que Tony mudou, ele não era o mesmo playboy que ele era antes de ter sido sequestrado. Ela estava feliz que ele tinha mudado seu estilo de vida, mas ela ainda ficava muito preocupada com Tony, especialmente agora que ele revelou-se ser o Homem de Ferro.

Ela começou a pensar novamente no dia em que ela o encontrou.

_Ela o viu sair do avião com Rhodey com uma tipoia no braço direito. Ela tentou limpar as lágrimas de seus olhos antes que ele chegasse até ela. Mas ainda podia se ver facilmente o inchaço vermelho e as olheiras em seus olhos, indicando que ela não tem dormido o suficiente. Quando ele se aproximou dela, ela sentiu seu coração pular uma batida, e ela não podia acreditar que eles tinham o encontrado._

Pepper sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto, e ela rapidamente o limpou. Ela não poderia suportar outra coisa como essa acontecer novamente. Ela não podia perdê-lo novamente. Isso quase a matou e ela não podia passar por isso nunca mais. Quando ela dorme agora, ela acorda assustada com seus pesadelos. O pensamento de perdê-lo de novo, às vezes, até mesmo a fazia fisicamente doente também. Sempre que ela acordava de seus pesadelos, ela corria para o banheiro e esvaziava o conteúdo de seu estômago.

Pepper decidiu verificar Tony, considerando que ela não ouviu nada dele durante toda a manhã, além de sua música alta. Quando ela desceu as escadas para sua oficina - levando alguns papéis que ela precisava que ele assinasse - ela o viu mexer em sua armadura, tentando aperfeiçoá-la. Ele parou o que estava fazendo quando ele percebeu que sua música foi desligada. Ele se virou para ver sua adorável assistente. Entretanto, ele notou que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e um pouco inchados, como se ela estivesse chorando_. Por que ela estaria chorando?_ Ele perguntou a si mesmo.

_"Desculpe incomodá-lo Sr. Stark, mas eu preciso que você assine alguns formulários."_ Ela disse lhe entregando os papéis. Ele os assinou e os entregou de volta para ela.

"_Você está bem?"_ Ele perguntou com preocupação.

_"Apenas cansada, eu acho."_ Ela disse.

_"Bem, por que você não tira o resto do dia de folga? Parece que você têm dormido mal."_ Disse ele.

_"Assim como você"._ Ela disse com os olhos preocupados.

_"Bem, então eu vou fazer uma pausa e vamos descansar."_ Ele disse apontando para o sofá. Normalmente Pepper teria resistido, mas ela estava tão cansada e farta que ela acabou desistindo. Eles se sentaram no sofá e ficaram olhando para o fogo fraco da lareira.

_"Você ... você estava chorando?"_ Tony perguntou – a preocupação ainda em sua voz.

_"Não."_ Ela mentiu quando ela enxugou os olhos tentando retirar as lágrimas que ainda restavam.

_"Mas parece que você estava. Você tem certeza que está bem?"_ Tony perguntou. Pepper não respondeu, mas ao invés disso, deixou algumas lágrimas caírem sobre sua camisa.

_"O que há de errado?"_ Ele perguntou colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

_"Nada",_ ela sussurrou tão baixinho que ela se surpreendeu que Tony tinha ouvido.

_"Bem, alguma coisa deve estar errada. Você não tem agido normalmente desde a conferência de imprensa de uma semana atrás, quando eu anunciei que eu era o Homem de Ferro."_ Disse ele. Ele notou que ela ficou tensa naquela última sentença e é aí que o gênio pegou a dica.

"_Você está preocupada comigo, não é?"_ Ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso puxando o canto de sua boca. Houve um longo silêncio depois que ele disse isso.

"_Como você pôde anunciar que você é o Homem de Ferro, Tony? Agora você está mais vulnerável do que nunca."_ Ela perguntou, ainda não encontrando seu olhar.

_"Pepper tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo."_ Ele disse - seu sorriso desaparecendo e dando lugar a uma expressão mais séria.

_"Eu ... eu não posso perder você de novo, Tony"_ Ela disse quando mais lágrimas caíram de seu rosto.

_"Do que você está falando?"_ Ele perguntou confuso.

"_Quando ... quando você foi sequestrado... eu não posso lidar com isso novamente. Eu não posso perder você de novo."_ Ela disse, lágrimas agora escorrendo por todo o seu rosto. Tony se moveu um pouco mais perto dela e enxugou suas lágrimas.

_"Você nunca vai me perder Pepper. Eu prometo. Estarei sempre com você." _Disse ele. Pepper parou de chorar e virou-se para encará-lo. Ele tinha uma expressão facial séria e ela sabia que podia acreditar nele. Pepper estava esgotada e Tony sabia disso. Ele passou um braço ao redor dela e ela deitou-se em seu peito. Ela podia ver o brilho de seu reator arc quando ela descansou a cabeça em seu peito. E ao longo da noite, eles ficaram lá, satisfeitos com o sentimento. Pepper sabia que esta noite, ela definitivamente não teria quaisquer pesadelos.


End file.
